Remember to Wait
by 9peggy
Summary: "They made a promise, after all. She would wait for him, and he would never forget her." Jayfeather X Half Moon. Song-fic for "Boats & Birds."


She never stopped haunting his thoughts ever since he left. Jayfeather didn't believe she ever would.

When he left, he never stopped thinking about her. She crossed his mind so often that by now he had every texture of her face memorized; her beautiful bright green eyes, her soft snow white fur, even her scent lingered in his glands from time to time.

He never stopped thinking about her.

_If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky<br>You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>When I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<em>

It worsened over the moons. Even getting in the way of his duties as a medicine cat, making him mix up herbs or mistake one for another. He ran into things more often, his thoughts dulling his other senses. She became all he ever thought about.

Sometimes the blind cat wished she would just go away. But at the same time, he couldn't bare the thought. They made a promise, after all. She would wait for him, and he would never forget her.

_But you can skyrocket away from me  
>And never come back if you find another galaxy<br>Far from here with more room to fly  
>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.<em>

Jayfeather lifted his head to the wind, ears perked. Making sure he had a decent amount of space in between him and the lake, he sat down, wrapping his tail neatly over his paws. He wasn't sure why he came to the edge of the lake. Maybe to clear his mind.

He raised his sightless eyes to the night sky, imagining the moon shining down on the murky waters. He wished that she was here, sitting beside him. But he knew that couldn't happen. He lowered his gaze to the ground, desolated.

"Half Moon…." He spoke quietly, "If you can hear me….know that I haven't forgotten you….."

_If you be my boat  
>I'll be your sea<br>A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
>Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze<br>I live to make you free  
>I live to make you free<em>

Half Moon padded into the Cave of Pointed Stones, listening intently as stray water droplets fell into the clear pool below. A specific cat had been on her mind lately. She knew she needed to stop thinking of him. She had her destiny to fulfill, and he probably had his. Otherwise….he wouldn't have left.

She knew what she had to do. She was going to request to the Tribe of Endless Hunting to see him. It was a mouse-brained idea, she knew, but that wouldn't stop her from at least trying. She was getting so desperate; just to see him once would be enough.

Half Moon made her way over to the edge of the pool, and looked up at the hole in the roof of the cave, shining the light of the moon onto the pond.

"Please, my ancestors," She whispered, her eyes gleaming, "Let me see him…"

Her eyes drifted back to the pool, and she nearly jumped out of her pelt.

It wasn't her reflection staring back…..

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
>And past the horizon till I can't even see you<br>Far from here where the beaches are wide  
>Just leave me your wake to remember you by<em>

Jayfeather's muscles tensed and he blinked a few times in wonder. Two things were obviously wrong; one, he could somehow see now. He suspected it might be a vision. But that guess slowly faded as the other new fact came to his senses.

There was a cat staring at him from the water. It wasn't him, but he knew who it was.

"_Half Moon?" _Her name blurted out of his mouth before he could stop it. She blinked at him, the same surprise mirroring his face.

"Jay's Wing!" She exclaimed. "How did….what are…." She stopped, realization seeming to dawn on her face. "They must have heard…" She murmured.

"What…?" Jayfeather managed to chock out in his shock. How was this happening? Half Moon was from another _time _for StarClans sake; she wasn't supposed to be able to talk to him through a reflection in water!

Yet….Jayfeather didn't care. He was talking to her again, and that's all that mattered.

"Never mind." Half Moon spoke, gazing at him. "I just wanted to talk to you…."  
>"But <em>how?"<em>

"I….I don't know. But, at least I'm able to…." She glanced downwards. "Did you not want to see me?"

"It's not that." Jayfeather assured her, "You just…startled me, that's all."

She nodded, understandingly. "Jay's Wing…."

"Yes?" Jayfeather mewed, looking down at her. He wished her face would never go away.

"Why….why did you leave again?"

Jayfeather scuffled his paws in the sand. "You know why…"

"No I don't. I know it was important that you had to leave, but you never told me…."

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because….."

"Because….?"

"Because I just can't, okay?"

Half Moon flinched at his sudden outburst, and Jayfeather mentally kicked himself. This wasn't how he imagined their reunion at all.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to. It's just…." Jayfeather sighed deeply.

"I deserve to know." Half Moon said quietly.

Jayfeather blinked at her. It was true. She did deserve the truth. She'd done so much for him…and he'd rested so much responsibility on her shoulders that he wished he could take back.

So he told her.

Everything.

Every detail; he made sure not to leave anything out.

_If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky<br>You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>When I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<em>

"….and since then I…never really forgot about you…" He finished. She stared at him from the water, her green eyes shining. She was silent for so long, Jayfeather began to think she didn't believe him. Then, she spoke.

"So….you aren't really Jay's Wing?"

Jayfeather winced visually. He ruined it. She must feel nothing for him now that she's learned the truth. But, he shook his head to affirm her question.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why? Jay's W- I mean…_Jayfeather….._this doesn't change anything…"

"What?" Jayfeather looked back at her, bewildered.

"Well….to me, you still _are _Jay's Wing….I mean, this doesn't change the way I feel about you….I still love you."

Jayfeather stared at the she-cat, heart pounding. This was wrong. He was a _medicine cat. _He wasn't supposed to love.

_Don't think about that. You know you've loved her always. Why hold back now?_

"I….I love you too, Half Moon."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "I believe you."

Suddenly, her image blurred as the water around her rippled.

"Half Moon?" Jayfeather called.

"I….I think our time is up…."

"What do you….?"

"I have to leave now…..but we'll see each other again someday. I promise!"

Jayfeather hissed irritably that he would once again be separated from her. But still….at least he got to see her.

"I won't forget you, Half Moon," He promised, touching his nose to the fading vision.

"I won't either." She confirmed. "I'll still wait for you, Jayfeather; now, and always!"

_But you can skyrocket away from me  
>And never come back if you find another galaxy<br>Far from here with more room to fly  
>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by<br>Stardust to remember you by_

With the parting words, Half Moon's face disappeared altogether, and Jayfeather immediately missed it. Yet, he still knew that the meeting would not be their last. Someday, somehow, they would meet again. But until then….

Jayfeather would remember….

….and Half Moon will wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Insert Facepalm* This was unbearably soppy. But, I hope you liked it. It's my first song-fic, and I wanted to make it a Jayfeather X Half Moon one. I can't help it; I love these two! SOMEHOW the Erin Hunter's need to find a way for them to be together. **

**Song was "Boats & Birds," by Gregory and the Hawk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or it's characters, Erin Hunter does. **

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do. **


End file.
